


Revenge

by sauciemel



Series: The Doctor & Rose's Christmas Presents [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.

The Doctor and Rose broke from the kiss. “Your pregnant.”  
  
“Yup” she popped the p.  
  
“Wow. Hang on through all of that you were are pregnant.”  
  
“I didn’t know.”  
  
“Right then back in the TARDIS missy and bed rest till I find out how far along you are.” the Doctor then strode away and into the TARDIS before Rose could remind him.   
  
Rose shrugged.   
  
Two seconds later the Doctor popped his head round the corner. “What you standing out there for?”  
  
“Takin’ in the view.” Rose teased him. She knew she would forget what had happened on Gallifrey. But at least the Doctor would always know that Rose had seen his home world.  
  
“Well get a shift on.” he then went back in.  
  
Rose looked across at the small fire that had burnt itself out. Looked at the reaming ashes. It was over. She sighed and headed into the TARDIS.  
  
\---  
  
 **Somewhere on Earth…..**  
  
River had used the Vortex Manipulator to run and hide. She had hidden. For 6 months. But the hatred just got stronger and stronger. The fact that Rose had let her go, the fact that the Doctor would never love River, they would never have all those adventures. River had tried, she took what Rose said seriously, but then she decided. That if she couldn’t have the Doctor. Then no-one would.  
  
\---  
  
 **Back on the TARDIS**  
  
Rose had fallen asleep. The Doctor held her tight. She was pregnant, she didn’t know now of course. But she was having his baby. Jenny was alive and well, everyone was. The TimeWar was safely sealed. His friends were safe. River was still out there somewhere. But Rose had told him what she had said as she let her go. He smiled. He had everything he wanted now. He had Rose and they were going to have a baby. He just had to wait until Rose figured it out for herself.  
  
Rose shifted in her sleep. He brushed her hair away from her face. Then he felt a hum in his mind.   
  
The Tardis was happy for them both. All he wanted to do now was to keep Rose and the baby safe, then he wanted to marry her. He never thought he would marry again. But his hearts were filled with so much love for Rose he couldn’t stop thinking about her being his wife.  
  
The Doctor must have nodded off. He felt something brush against his cheek. He tried to bat it away. Then he heard a giggle. He opened one eye.  
  
“Mornin’” Rose smiled.  
  
“Morning.” he sat up and then ruffled his hair.  
  
Rose then ran her hand through it. “I love the feel of your hair.”  
  
“Do you now?” the Doctor smiled. He had seen that look in Rose’s eye before. “Randy are we miss Tyler?”  
  
Rose smiled and answered him by placing her hand down his pants. “Does that answer your question.” she said as she toyed with him.  
  
“Yes.” he said. He leant in to kiss her when she paled. “Rose you ok?”  
  
She took her hand from his pants. She shook her head and then leapt from the bed and into the bathroom.  
  
The Doctor sank his head back. “Morning sickness.” he whispered to himself. He then pushed himself up from the bed and followed Rose into the bathroom.  
  
\---  
  
She had her head in the toilet, retching. He filled a glass of water for her and then knelt down beside her. “Rose.”  
  
She looked at him from the toilet.   
  
“Drink this.” he handed her the glass. “Small sips.”   
  
Rose took small sips. Then she leant back on her knees. “Sorry.”  
  
“For what?” he said as he rubbed her back.  
  
“Well I was all up for a morning you know and then…”  
  
“Rose, it’s fine.”  
  
“I know, I must have picked up a bug or something. We may need to stop off at a chemist so I can get something.”  
  
“NO!” he yelled before he could stop himself.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Erm I will have something in the infirmary, I can make something up for you there.” he managed to get out. He knew Rose was pregnant and that most human medicines contained Asprin and TimeLords were allergic to Asprin. He wanted to find out if she was carrying a human, a part human or full blooded TimeLord baby.  
  
“Ok.” Rose smiled.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor did indeed make her up a remedy. He had used it before, on Gallifrey. Rose felt fine not 5 minutes after drinking it. “So can we go see Jack and Mickey.”  
  
The Doctor realised it had been ages since Rose had seen them, but only a few hours for him. But he couldn’t say no. “Ok.”   
  
“Thanks, I am going to go freshen up.” Rose made to stand. She looked at the Doctor. “Care to join me?”  
  
He looked at her. “Oh Yes!” then he grabbed her hand.  
  
\---  
  
 **Somewhere on Earth….**  
  
River had spend the last 4 weeks gathering what she needed. It hadn’t been easy and she had did things she wouldn’t normally have done. But she had to make sure he couldn’t regenerate, she wanted Rose to know that. She wouldn’t have the Doctor. Yes she may have his child. But it was him Rose had fought so hard to come back for. River smiled at the thought. Once she knew the Doctor was dead and Rose was broken then she would be happy.  
  
River had tracked the Doctor’s path from when he had left Gallifrey. She knew that he was going to take Rose to see Jack. This was her only window of opportunity. She positioned herself just out of sight of where the TARDIS would land. She had donned a disguise. Her hair hid under a wig of a brown bob, she had on a hood. Not uncommon in this time. She had the small needle in her hand. It was coated in the venom she had acquired and made. It would take only one sharp prick. River smiled as she heard the engines.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor and Rose had enjoyed a bath and then made love. Then had a shower. Now he and Rose were dressed. He had opted for his blue suit. “Doctor.” Rose said.  
  
He knew she situated that suit with John. But he liked it too. He had told Rose this.   
  
“Ok.”   
  
“It’s just a suit Rose.”  
  
“Oh, well remember that line when you wear a Tux next time.” Rose smiled as she opened the door of the Tardis.   
  
\---  
  
It was a warm day, “Doctor its nice out.”  
  
“Is that a hint to leave the coat?”  
  
“Maybe.” she smiled.   
  
The Doctor then took his sonic and his psychic paper from his coat pocket and slipped the sonic into his inside pocket and the psychic paper into his front one.   
  
“You comin’ or what?” Rose yelled.  
  
“Yeah, stop nagging me.” he smiled as he said it. He walked out of the TARDIS and straight up to Rose.   
  
“The door?” Rose pointed.  
  
“Oh.” The Doctor then snapped his fingers.   
  
“Show off, remind me if we ever meet River to tell her not to show you that.”  
  
“Oi.”  
  
Rose poked her tongue out.  
  
\---  
  
River seized her moment they were both off guard. She pulled her hood tighter and made sure the needle was poised. Then she set off.  
  
\---  
  
“Well you only do it when you feel like it. How many times have we been running for our lives and you have to get the key out, but when you don’t need to its all …” Rose raised her finger and snapped it.  
  
“Ok, next time we are running for ……OW” he said as this stranger bumped him, he felt something but brushed it off. “People today.” he said.  
  
“That’s rude oi.” Rose yelled after the stranger.  
  
“Leave it Rose. Now where was I … right yes I remember. Next time we are running for our lives I will snap my fingers ok.”  
  
Rose just looked at him.   
  
“I promise.”  
  
“Ok.” Rose nudged him “Now can we stop off at the bakers. I so need a banana muffin.”  
  
The Doctor grinned. “You said you didn’t like them?”  
  
“I know but I have a mad craving for one, or maybe two.”  
  
‘Cravings’ The Doctor thought. He so needed to find out how far along Rose was. Because if she was carrying full blooded TimeLords it would only be 6 weeks long.  
  
\---  
  
River had bumped into him. She was lucky that he’d forgone his coat. she pricked his hand and walked on with a satisfied smirk on her face. She just needed to wait now. Rose would eventually remember what River had done on Gallifrey, they all might. Strong emotions can break the memory block the TARDIS placed on them.   
  
\---  
  
Jack was monitoring the camera on the plaza when he saw the TARDIS. “Guys.” he yelled.  
  
Gwen, Mickey, Martha and Rhys popped their heads up. “We have guests coming.”  
  
“What sort?” Gwen asked.  
  
“Make sure the Earl Grey is out.” he smiled at Martha and Mickey when he said it.  
  
“What the hell does that mean?” Gwen looked puzzled.  
  
“It’s the Doctor, he loves a cup of Earl Grey as much as Jack loves his cappuccino’s.” Martha told her.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor and Rose brought a load of goodies with them from the bakery.   
  
They were all sat in the meeting room. Jack was astonished that Rose was demolishing off her third banana muffin. He looked at the Doctor. He then noticed the Doctor looked a little pale. So he leant over. “She wearing you out old man?”  
  
The Doctor spluttered his tea. “Pardon.”  
  
Everyone looked at them both.   
  
“I… its just you look a little pale and Rose has quite and appetite”  
  
Rose stopped with a piece of muffin close to her face. “You know you do look a little pale? Maybe you caught what I had this mornin’?”  
  
“Maybe.” the Doctor smiled. He felt fine. He and Rose had just made love not two hours ago.   
  
They returned to idle chit chat. The Doctor got up to help clear up.   
  
“Doctor.” Martha said.   
  
“No, you lot catch up. Jack can give me a hand.” he threw Jack a look.   
  
“Yeah.” Jack grabbed some more of the cups and plates and followed the Doctor.  
  
“Everything ok?”  
  
“Jack I need to tell you something.”  
  
“Ok?”  
  
“Rose … well she is pregnant.”  
  
“Wow. Congrats.”  
  
“She doesn’t know.”  
  
Jack gave the Doctor a puzzled look. “Hang on, how can you know and she not?”  
  
“Long story.” the Doctor then placed his hands on his friends temples. He then undid the memory block.  
  
Jack staggered back as the memories flooded him. “Holy sh….”  
  
“Shhh Jack.” the Doctor placed his hand over Jack’s mouth.  
  
“Sorry, I am so sorry Doctor.”  
  
“Yeah, well Rose will figure out that she is pregnant soon, but I need it to be ASAP. I need to find out if it’s a human baby or half human of full blooded TimeLord.”  
  
“Well, we haven’t done a physical on everyone since we had to upgrade to here. So if we all do that.”  
  
“Brilliant Jack.” The Doctor then nicked a piece of the muffin that Rose had left, then two seconds later he had a violent coughing fit.  
  
“Go down the wrong way Doc?” Jack whacked him on the back.  
  
The Doctor then kicked in his respiratory system. “Yeah, better now.”  
  
“You TimeLords and your back up system.” Jack grinned. “Come on lets go tell the others we are doing medicals.”  
  
“Oh they are so gonna love you.”  
  
\---  
  
“WHAT!?” Martha yelled.  
  
“I just remembered that’s all, and its good to have a copy of our DNA, look how it saved you Gwen.”  
  
“Oh.” Gwen remembered that Owen’s quick thinking and a mix of everyone’s bloods had saved her from going boom.  
  
“It will only take 15 minutes each, then we can order in, my treat.”  
  
“Your on.” Mickey said. Everyone gave him a look. “What? How often does he agree to buy take out?”  
  
“True. Ok.” Martha smiled.  
  
“Who’s first?”  
  
\---  
  
Two hours later and they were all sat munching on Pizza’s the bloods were mixing. Then they would get the read outs. And he could tell Rose she was pregnant.   
  
The bloods bleeped. Then the read out came through. “Ok then Jack tell us who has got herpes.” Mickey teased.  
  
“That’s not funny.” Martha threw a piece of pepperoni at him.  
  
“Right, Gwen first.” he scanned down. “All fine. Right Martha. …. Your all good…. Mickey….mmmmm your clear too.”  
  
The Doctor held his breath for the next one.  
  
“Rose, mmmm.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Erm according to this…..you are …”  
  
“Am what?”   
  
“Pregnant.”  
  
“What?” she whispered.  
  
“Yup, about 5-5 ½ weeks.”  
  
“Really?” she felt the tears well up as she looked at the Doctor. “We’re having a baby.”  
  
He was up and hugging her. They all did.  
  
Martha being the Doctor she is picked up the Doctor’s blood read out. Then she felt herself drain. She knew the mixture well. TORCHWOOD had found it decades ago, when Torchwood was used for killing and taking the Tech, this had been designed for the Doctor. Well TimeLords.  
  
Jack noticed Martha. “Hey you ok.”  
  
She shook her head and handed him the Doctor’s read out.   
  
He looked at it and then back to Martha. “Mickey why don’t you and Martha go get some more pizza’s and I do believe Rose likes Banana muffins.”  
  
“What?” Mickey looked at Jack and then at Martha. “Ok.”  
  
Jack watched as they left. “Doctor, Rose I need you to sit down.”  
  
“Why?” The Doctor asked.  
  
“Is it the baby?”  
  
“No, and its babies.” Jack said.  
  
“What?”  
  
“It’s twins there are 3 read outs in yours.”   
  
Rose looked at the Doctor. “Twins.”  
  
“Jack…”  
  
“Timelord.”  
  
“Right.” then he looked back at Jack. “What else?”  
  
“It’s not Rose. Martha checked your blood read out.” Jack held it in his hand.  
  
The Doctor took it. Then he read it “Oh.”  
  
“What? What is it?” Rose was getting worried now.  
  
“Rose, I …. you remember what Torchwood was originally built for?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Well in the time from when Queen Victoria banished us. They found a way to …” he looked at Jack, how could he tell her, the woman he loved, the woman who was carrying his children, that he may never see them born.  
  
“A way to what?”  
  
“Erm Rose there is no easy way to say it. They found a way to kill a TimeLord.”  
  
“Kill? But why?”  
  
“We were seen as an alien threat.”  
  
“How?”  
  
“It’s a sort of like poison. It’s deadly only to TimeLords.”  
  
“But you would just regenerate.”  
  
The Doctor shook his head. “No, this was created to kill us out right, no coming back.”  
  
“The ..” Rose couldn’t find the words. “Why you telling me about that?” then it hit her. “No. no, no, no, no,” Rose was crying.  
  
“I am so sorry?” the Doctor cupped her face.  
  
“When?”  
  
“I… hang on. Jack you got CCTV monitoring haven’t you?”  
  
“Yeah. Why?”  
  
“The stranger.” The Doctor looked at Rose.  
  
“You mean?”  
  
“Yeah, you said I was pale and I had a violent coughing fit before. They are real early symptoms.”  
  
“Why you seen it before?”  
  
The Doctor nodded. “Yeah, during the TimeWar.”  
  
Rose then held her head.   
  
The Doctor looked at Rose. “You ok?”  
  
“No.. I can see….Gallifrey.. How can I see it. The grass, the sky the silver trees.” she opened her eyes and looked at the Doctor.  
  
The Doctor then placed his hands on her temples and removed the memory block. He then held her.   
  
“That….it was her wasn’t it. This is all my fault.”  
  
“No, we don’t know that its her.”   
  
“But what if it is. I let her go.” Rose was crying harder now.  
  
Mickey and Martha came in. Gwen had left the room when The Doctor had mentioned the poison. Martha had told Mickey.  
  
“Got the CCTV up.” Jack said.  
  
“Martha.” The Doctor nodded towards Rose.   
  
“Ok, I need you to bring up the TARDIS.” The Doctor said.  
  
Jack did. Right they watched time rewind. As the stranger unbanged into the Doctor, they rewound it right up till five minutes before the TARDIS would land. “Ok, I need to look around the perimeter.”   
  
“Ok. Gwen.” Bringing it up now.  
  
Rose was now stood beside the Doctor. “Is it her?”  
  
“Don’t know yet.”  
  
They brought the pictures up from near where the TARDIS was going to land. The woman had short bobbed hair. “Mmmm that’s not…..” then he saw, she took a small silver cylinder from her pocket. He zoomed in the picture. There was a small needle. “That’s her.”  
  
“But who is she?”  
  
“Zoom back in.” The Doctor took his glasses from his pocket and slipped them on. He was looking at her left arm. If you weren’t looking for it, you wouldn’t find it. But there it was.   
  
He looked at Rose as he took his glasses off.  
  
“It’s River isn’t it?”  
  
The Doctor nodded. “This is all my fault for letting her go, I should of let her rot on Gallifrey.”  
  
“Whoa Time out …. Gallifrey?” Martha asked.  
  
The Doctor then asked Gwen, Martha and Mickey to come forward. He removed the memory block.  
  
The team grew silent. “Jack I need your vortex manipulator.”  
  
“Why?” Jack asked as he undid the strap.  
  
“I cant risk the TARDIS.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“She is linked to me Jack, but she doesn’t have the venom in her. If I stay outside of her she will be fine. I just need to do one thing.”  
  
“What?”  
  
He looked at Rose. “Not yet. But soon.”  
  
Rose looked at him. “What?”  
  
“I cant let the TARDIS wither and die Rose, its not fair on her. There is only one way to sever the link.”  
  
“How?”  
  
“Each TimeLord has a true name, they are given by their mother. They can only speak that name when they are at the end of their life. It releases the TARDIS and the next person has control of it.”  
  
“No.” Rose felt the tears.  
  
“Rose, the twins, it is their ancestry. They need to hold on to that.” The Doctor then had another coughing fit.  
  
“Doctor.” Rose stepped forward.  
  
“Stay back.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Rose, if you get any of my blood or other fluids on you…..” he looked at her tummy. Which seemed to have a small bump.  
  
“The babies are TimeLord and the venom…” Rose stopped.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Rose knew that she would never get to kiss him properly again or make love.  
  
“Jack look after her while am gone.”  
  
“Where you going?”  
  
“To chat to River, don’t worry.”  
  
“Ok, good luck Doctor.” Jack said.  
  
He smiled and then pressed the button.  
  
\---  
  
River had walked a little before using her wrist strap to jump to her small hideout. She glanced at her watch, the effect would take 24 hours to kill him, he would have symptoms showing soon. But the main show was hours away.  
  
She lay down on her bed and closed her eyes.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor traced her signal and he saw her. Lying on the bed. He tip toed over to her.   
  
“Hello Sweetie.” he said.  
  
River sat up. “Doctor?”  
  
“What you weren’t expecting me? Was this not written down in your precious book.” he picked up her diary.  
  
“Leave that be.” River tried to snatch it.  
  
“What? Scared I will see what will happen in my future, I don’t have one River. I am dying thanks to you.”  
  
“No, blame Rose and that other you.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“They should of stayed on Pete’s world. They were meant for there. Then you and I.”  
  
“River the future isn’t written in stone it can be changed. I know that better than anyone. I am sorry but Rose and I are meant to be, I am sorry that you wont get the times with me your supposed to have.”  
  
“Well Rose wont have long with you. Your dying and nothing can stop it.”  
  
“I know.” The Doctor whispered. This was the ultimate weapon. He had seen it used many times. It was a painful way to die. He had seen friends die from it.   
  
“So why are you here?”  
  
“To warn you.”  
  
“Warn me?”  
  
“Yes, because once I am gone… there will be no stopping Rose.”  
  
“Rose?”  
  
“Yes, you know what Rose did for me. I would have told you, how I regenerated into this body.”  
  
“What she took the vortex into her.”  
  
“Yes, but she also killed the Daleks, and the emperor. Without a flinch.”  
  
“So, Rose doesn’t have that anymore.”  
  
“She does, I could never remove it all. A small piece is and always will be inside her. And when her emotions get heightened her eyes glow gold a little. I wont be there to stop her. The TARDIS wont stop her as she and the TARDIS are connected because of the Bonding we did and she will become true owner of the TARDIS.”  
  
“Nooo, your supposed to tell me that.”  
  
“I know, but never. Rose and the twins will have the TARDIS.”  
  
“Twins?”  
  
“Yeah. So I would say run River. Hide, because she will come looking for you. I can assure you that.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes because if someone hurt Rose I would hunt them down and make them pay.” The Doctor’s voice went icy cold and barely a whisper.  
  
“Doctor.” River stood up. She placed her hand on his. It was the same temperature as hers a sign the venom was working. He was also sweating. “Your sweating.”  
  
“Yes, I will go now. But know this she will find you River. I don’t know when but she will and heaven help you.” The Doctor raised his hand and pressed the button.  
  
River just stared at the place where he had been. Then she realised he had taken her diary with him.  
  
River realised killing the Doctor was the biggest mistake ever. And there wasn’t a thing she could do about it.  
  
\---  
  
Rose was pacing the floor. Her feet, back and head ached. “Rose you need to rest.” Martha urged her.  
  
“No, not until he is back.”  
  
Then he appeared. “Doctor” Rose went to run to him and stopped. He looked so grey. He was sweating. “Jack.”  
  
Jack went to the Doctor. “Its started.” the Doctor said.  
  
Jack sat the Doctor down, he was the same body temp as a human but that was high for a TimeLord. He knew he had to get him to cool down. “Doc, we need to get the suit off of you.”  
  
“Here.” The Doctor held a book up.  
  
“What is it?” Jack just looked at the book.  
  
“That’s her diary.” Rose said.  
  
The Doctor nodded.   
  
Jack helped the Doctor to shrug his jacket off and then undid his tie and shirt. He saw the red t-shirt underneath. “What is with you and layers?” Jack muttered.  
  
“Oiya!” the Doctor said.  
  
Rose stood back and watched. She wanted to hold him. To help him through this. Then he had held the diary up.  
  
“Jack can I have the diary.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“This is her future with him. There maybe answers in there.”  
  
“No.” The Doctor said as he held a cold compress to his head. Which was now banging a drum kit inside.  
  
“What? Why?”  
  
“That is for Jack and Jack only. Lock it away, it holds secrets and personal details. I don’t want anyone reading it. ‘specially not you Rose.”  
  
Rose gave him a look.  
  
“You really want to read how that with you gone I fall for someone else, have all the adventures we should have had. Then by all means Rose. Read it!” he hadn’t meant to sound angry. But his head was killing him. He felt …..well for a better word yucky, he had, had colds and flu before but this was different. Soon parts of him would shut down. His temperature will sore, the hallucinations will start. And Rose would see it all. See him die and not come back and then he knew she would want revenge on River. The Doctor pushed himself up and tried to move away.  
  
“Whoa buster.” Jack stopped him. “Where do you think you are going?”  
  
“Bathroom.”   
  
“Oh,”  
  
“That ok? I can go then hmm?” he then pushed past Jack and looked at Rose and headed to the bathroom.  
  
Rose watched as he walked away.   
  
“What is it they say about Doctor’s making the worse patients.” Jack said.  
  
“Jack he is scared.” Rose glared at him.  
  
“What?”  
  
“He is dying Jack, he cant do a thing about it.” Rose wiped her eyes.  
  
Jack pulled Rose into a hug.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor leant himself up against the sink and looked into the mirror. He was 907 now. Pretty good innings on all counts. At least the TimeLords would live on that was one good thing. He looked at his face, he looked Grey, his eyes were a little red. He felt he could sleep for decades. But he knew this was just the tip of the iceberg. He would get worse soon.  
  
He then heard a tap on the door. “Doctor?”  
  
It was Martha.   
  
“Come in.”  
  
Martha pushed the door open. “Doctor.”  
  
“Yes Martha.”   
  
Martha then ran to him and hugged him hard.   
  
“Hey what’s that for?”  
  
“Everything. All we did together. But can I ask you a this.” she looked at him and he nodded. “Is there anything I can give you for the pain?”  
  
“Ah, well morphine will only take a small edge of it away, so you can use that?”  
  
“How much?”  
  
“Twice the amount you can give a human.”   
  
“Ok.”  
  
\---  
  
 **A little while later..**  
  
Mickey and Gwen had gone home.  
  
Martha was asleep on the sofa in the meeting room. Rose had curled up on the camp bed Jack had pulled out. The Doctor was looking at the steps down to the isolation room. “Jack.”  
  
“Yeah doc?”  
  
“I …. in the morning I will be a lot worse than I am now.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“Promise me Jack. Promise me you will look after Rose and the twins.” he felt the tears falling.  
  
“I promise, I will look after them as long as I live Doctor.”  
  
“Blimey, that’s some promise.” The Doctor tried to joke, then he started coughing violently. He held a tissue to his mouth. Then he pulled it away. There was the blood. “I need to rest now Jack.”   
  
Jack nodded.  
  
\---  
  
When Rose awoke the next morning she looked and felt 9 months pregnant not 5 and a bit weeks. She rolled and sat up. Then she heard it.  
  
A scream and a yell. “Doctor.” she got up. “JACK!” she yelled.  
  
He came to her. “Whoa you are…”   
  
Rose looked at him.  
  
“…..very pregnant.”  
  
“The Doctor”  
  
“Martha is with him.”  
  
“She doesn’t know…..” Rose stopped. “Jack he is having a nightmare.”  
  
“Oh,”  
  
Rose then had a thought. “Do you have a biohazard suit?”  
  
Jack nodded.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor was thrashing around on the bed. He had been violently sick a few times, his temperature was well over 120. He had fitted once. Martha had to rip his t-shirt off of him. She needed to get him naked. To cool him a little. She had given him his first dose of morphine. The next one lay ready. Then the door opened.  
  
The Doctor opened his eyes. “OW.” he croaked. He opened them again and the room had gone duller. Then he felt coolness on his legs, arms, torso and head. He tried to focus.  
  
Then he felt a new coolness on his neck. “Mmmm nice.”  
  
“Hello.”  
  
He focussed as soon as he heard her voice. “No, Rose no.”  
  
“Shhh I’m safe.” she whispered  
  
He finally managed to focus and saw Rose. “Clever.”  
  
She had a biohazard suit on. Then he looked and saw her tummy.  
  
“Wow. You look.”  
  
“If you say fat or very pregnant, dying or not I will give you a slap.”  
  
“I was going to say beautiful. Pregnancy suits you.”  
  
Rose blushed.   
  
“I made you blush.”  
  
“You did.”   
  
The Doctor then started to cough and shake. Rose held him as he did. “Rose, you….shouldn’t watch.”  
  
“I am going nowhere.” Rose brushed his hair back with her gloved hand. “I wish I could kiss you.”  
  
“Me too.” he then fell back asleep.  
  
Rose sat with him. Jack brought food in, soup for the Doctor. Martha had said even though he was being sick he still needed to eat.  
  
Jack left Rose to help him eat.  
  
\---  
  
Over the coming hours the Doctor lapsed from consciousness to unconsciousness. He was yelling out in Gallifrayean a lot. He was too hot for anyone to touch and the morphine had stopped working.   
  
Rose was wiping him down, they had placed ice bags around him to stop him from fitting. His eyes flew open. “Rose.”  
  
“I’m here.” she picked his hand up.  
  
“I……*cough*…..need to….*cough*….Rose lean in closer…..*cough*”  
  
Rose froze, she knew what was coming. She didn’t want to. “Nooooo, Doctor, you don’t have to… you aren’t going anywhere.” Rose felt the tears streaming.  
  
“Rose…I love you….please….*cough*…it hurts too much…..cant stay awake…..” He looked at her and she nodded. He pulled her down and then whispered in her ear. Rose froze as he did.   
  
“You go Doctor, don’t prolong it, your in pain.” Rose was almost sobbing now.  
  
“Rose…” his voice was barely audioable. “I am so glad I met you.”  
  
“Me too.”  
  
“Look after them.” he placed his hand on her tummy. He felt a kick.  
  
Rose did too. Then she looked up at the Doctor. He had passed out.  
  
\---  
  
Jack kept glancing at the clock, it had been an hour since he had last seen Rose and the Doctor. Then he heard it. A horrible scream. He bolted from his room and down to the isolation room, quickly followed by Martha, Mickey and Gwen.  
  
They froze when they entered the room.  
  
Rose was sat on the floor clutching the Doctor in her arms. She looked up at them. “He…*sob* he’s gone.” then she held him to her.  
  
“Noooo.” Martha yelled and Mickey grabbed her.  
  
\---  
  
It was another 2 hours before Rose would let anyone take him from her. “You leave him on the bed, I need to get something for him.”  
  
Jack nodded and then he followed her.   
  
“Jack?”  
  
“Rose I promised him I would after you three.”  
  
She just nodded. They were headed up to the plaza. “Tardis.” she said before Jack asked.  
  
“Ok.”  
  
Rose walked up to her, she felt her, her sadness, “I know old girl.” Rose said as she rubbed her hand on the wood. Then she stepped back and snapped her fingers. The doors opened.   
  
“Wow.”  
  
“Yeah, only good thing that b*tch ever told him.” Rose spat out.  
  
Jack watched as Rose stepped inside.   
  
“I need to get his suit.”  
  
Jack just nodded.  
  
\---  
  
Rose was stood back in the isolation room. She had bathed him. His skin was grey, his lips blue, but he wasn’t sweating anymore, Rose had taken her biohazard suit off. It was safe now as no fluid came from him. She had dressed him, with a struggle. “There you go.” she said as she ruffled his hair. “I love you.”  
  
Jack and Mickey came in. “Rose…we need to.”  
  
“I know, he’s ready.” Rose stepped back.  
  
\---  
  
Jack and Mickey placed the Doctor into the morgue, they were both crying as they did this.   
  
“If I ever see her I will kill her.” Rose said coldly behind them.  
  
Jack turned and looked at her. “Get in line.”  
  
\---  
  
Two days later Rose gave birth to a healthy baby boy and girl. They were the image of the Doctor. They both had a mass of brown hair, their eyes were brown. She felt her heart break.   
  
“He should be here.” she sniffed.  
  
“I know. They are beautiful, well done.” Jack smiled.  
  
\---  
  
The weeks started to roll by, then months. Rose had started to learn how to fly the TARDIS. Jack was with her. She was glad of it.  
  
The twins, Thete and Susie where growing fast. They were 8 months old and looked like they were at least 5 years old. They were walking and talking.  
  
Rose had put the twins down for the night. She was stood in front of the monitor. Her mind wanted to find River. But her heart kept telling her no.  
  
 _“Rose.”_  
  
She spun round at the sound.   
  
_“Rose”_  
  
“Doctor?” she said.  
  
Jack came in. “You ok?”  
  
“I…. heard him.”  
  
“Who? Thete? He is asleep I just checked on him and Susie.”  
  
“No. I head the Doctor say my name, like I did on the Parallel world.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“What did you do?”  
  
“We followed it.”  
  
“But Rose he is gone.”  
  
“I know Jack, I know he is gone.” she yelled at him.   
  
Jack pulled her into a hug. “I miss him Jack, everyday, I want to curl up and cry I want him back.”  
  
 _“Rose.”_  
  
“Ok I heard that.” Jack said  
  
Then the mobile on the console rang.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Oh I am looking for the Doctor?”  
  
“Who is this?”  
  
“It’s Wilf, its about Donna.”  
  
“Donna?”  
  
“Yeah, she hasn’t been herself for almost nine months now.”  
  
Rose looked at Jack. “Wilf I…. the Doctor isn’t here.”  
  
“Ok, when will he be there?”  
  
Rose felt the tears fall.  
  
Jack took the phone from her. “Wilf, I am sorry to say the Doctor died.”  
  
“Oh, can you help then. Maybe its to do with that. She is part human part TimeLord.”  
  
“She is isn’t she. We will be right there.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Donna, she is….Rose she has a part of him inside her mind.”  
  
“I….I forgot.”   
  
“Maybe its that part of him that’s calling out.”  
  
“Mummy”  
  
Rose spun and saw her son stood there, his hair stuck out at odd angles just like his Dad. “What is it, you have a nightmare?”  
  
He shook his head. Then he held a piece of paper up.  
  
“What’s this honey?”  
  
“Daddy said to give it to you.”  
  
“Daddy, Thete you do know ..”  
  
“Yes he is dead mummy I know. But he has been in my dreams, he woke me up. Said that aunty Donna needed his help and she would help us. And that you had to find aunty River.”  
  
“Don’t call her that.” Rose snapped.  
  
Thete stepped back.  
  
“I am sorry honey.” she pulled her son to her in a tight hug.  
  
“Mummy you need to help him.”   
  
“Ok sweetheart. Jack can you.”   
  
“Come on you back to bed.” Jack guided the little boy out of the console room.   
  
“Come on old girl lets go save our Doctor.”  
  
\---  
  
Donna was lying on her bed. She was yelling out in English then whistles and air came out. “Donna sweetheart what is it.”  
  
“It hurts Gramps.”  
  
“I know sweetheart. Help is on its way.”  
  
“Wilf”   
  
Wilfred froze. “Doctor?”  
  
“Wilfred….I don’t have long.”  
  
“How are you?”  
  
“TimeLord mind, its locked away but I knew I could reach it. Had…..I had to shut my own body down and then con….concentrate out reaching out through Donna.”  
  
“She is still helping.”  
  
“Oh yes.” The Doctor’s voice was flowing through Donna.  
  
“What do we need to do?”  
  
“Well you have rang Rose no doubt.” Doctor/Donna sat up.  
  
“You ok?”  
  
“Yeah, the psychic link is established. Donna is fast asleep dreaming of shoes, a beach and the latest heat issue.”  
  
“Good, but its strange to see your voice coming from Donna.”  
  
“I know, I know. How do you think I feel.” The Doctor looked down. “First time I have ever been a woman and …..eww its weird.” then he heard it. “Ah here comes the cavalry. “You coming Wilf?”  
  
“You bet your behind I am.”  
  
“Come on then Allons-y.”  
  
\---  
  
But unbeknown to them. River had regretted what she did the moment she saw the Doctor. So after he had left she set off to see if she could find any truth in the rumour of a cure.  
  
She had spent the last 8 months trailing lead after lead. Some true some false. but then she arrived on this small outpost. It was grubby and stank.   
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Ah Miss Song.” came the voice.  
  
“You…know me?”  
  
“I have been waiting for you. A big mess you have gotten yourself into.”  
  
“I…yes. Is there anyway I can undo all I have done?”  
  
“Yes, but it is a big price to pay.”  
  
“Anything, I don’t want to feel like this anymore, I miss the man I should of loved. But I let jealousy and anger get in my way, I have killed him. Can I bring him back.”  
  
“Yes you can, but like I said at a price.”  
  
“What is the price?” River asked.  
  
The old woman then told her.   
  
River stepped back. She then knew it was the right choice. “Can I go back and say goodbye  
  
“Yes, they are tracking you. The Doctor isn’t the Doctor at the moment.”  
  
“What?” Then she thought. ‘Doctor/Donna, he is a very clever man.’  
  
“He is unique.” the old lady said.   
  
“I want to speak to them can you do that.?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
\---  
  
Doctor/Donna was flying the TARDIS with Rose. Then they landed. The door of the TARDIS flew open.  
  
They turned and there stood River.  
  
“You bitch…” Rose ran at her. But was stopped from getting anywhere near her by a force field.   
  
“Hello Rose. Doctor, Jack and Wilf.”  
  
“You have such a nerve.” Rose spat.  
  
“I know, but believe me I am putting it right, I am sorry Rose I let lust, love and jealousy get in my way. Its true that you and he are destined to be together. So I have found out how he can live, come back and have his regenerations back too.”  
  
“How?” Rose asked.  
  
“Long story and one I would rather not tell, but know that you wont see me again.”  
  
“Good.” Rose turned and then saw the look in the Doctor’s eyes. “Ok,”  
  
“River.”  
  
“Doctor, you got to be ginger then.”  
  
“Yeah, your gonna die properly aren’t you?”  
  
“Yes, I have too. Balance it out. I am so sorry Doctor. I hope one day you will forgive me.”  
  
“Maybe.” he/she smiled  
  
“Right then, I hate goodbyes. See you around.”  
  
River vanished and then two minutes later Doctor/Donna collapsed to the ground. And an instant later the mobile on the console shrilled into life.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Rose you need to get here quick, a miracle has happened.” Mickey was running his words at a mile a minute. “  
  
\---  
  
River arrived back at the old woman’s place.   
  
“Are you ready?”  
  
“Yes.” River said, her voice steady. Her mind wandering back to the misery, the hurt, the heartbreak she had caused, she was now putting them right.   
  
The old woman looked at River. “He will forget what you did.”  
  
River looked at her.   
  
“Once I have placed you back in the library and place the permanent warning system there, what you did will never have happened. The Doctor you loved will still become that Doctor, one day but it will be a love for his soul mate. I am sorry it is not you. But there has to be a balance in it. The Doctor and Rose Tyler, the on coming storm and the wolf, day and night, love and hate, that is what they are. They balance out not just each other my dear River. But the whole of time. You saw what became of him when he lost Rose. Then he found her and in your timeline he left her with his Metacrisis. Then you know what happened, Mars and the Master. What he became. He is lost without her. Yes she had a version of him, that was how she functioned. Time thought it was a way to balance out the flow. But no. The Doctor and Rose Tyler, in the TARDIS, next stop everywhere. I am so sorry.” the old woman said.  
  
“Who are you?”   
  
“I am an eternal. Unlike the Doctor I am the last of my kind.”  
  
“What do you mean? The Doctor is the last remaining Timelord.”  
  
“No, I am resetting time to when you found Jenny. Rose was already with child by then. So he isn’t the last of the TimeLords. He has a son and a daughter on the way. Jenny is alive, she is a TimeLady.”  
  
“Will he ever find out about Jenny?”  
  
“He will one day.” the old woman turned and then started to chant.  
  
River closed her eyes.  
  
\---  
  
 **This is from With a Little Help**  
  
 _The Doctor awoke. He was spooned up against Rose as she slept. He smiled. His hearts full of love for her, and now she had agreed to be his wife and they were now bonded. He gently moved himself from the bed.  
  
Rose stirred. He looked at her as she turned onto her back. The sheet had slipped down to her waist. He gazed at her gorgeous body. He then remembered why he had left the warmth of Rose’s body. He pulled open a drawer and pulled out the pair of Pyjama bottoms he had worn so long ago now. He smiled and then left the room.  
  
\---  
  
Rose awoke. She stretched out and felt the coolness of the space next to her. She opened her eyes. The Doctor wasn’t there. She sat up and looked around the room. Their clothes were still strewn across the floor. She smiled. Then the door opened.  
  
“Merry Christmas.” The Doctor said as he carried in a tray.  
  
“Merry Christmas.” Rose grinned back.   
  
\---  
  
They spent the next hour eating their breakfast and chatting. Then the Doctor announced they were off to see Jack.  
  
They next week passed in a blur of parties, making love and then New Year came. Jack had organised a surprise engagement party for Rose and The Doctor. It was the best Christmas and New Year Rose had ever had, she was so happy. The Doctor had a glow about him and an even bigger bounce in his step.   
  
They soon said their goodbyes to their friends.   
  
The Doctor and Rose made their way to the TARDIS.  
  
“We have something to do.” he whispered into Rose ear.  
  
“Like what?”  
  
“A message for your mum.”  
  
“Oh, I forgot about that.” she grinned.  
  
“Come on, lets go tell her she is going to have an alien for a son in law.”  
  
“Oh I wish I could see her face.”  
  
“You and me both.” _  
  
\---  
  
 **Changed timeline**  
  
The Doctor waited in the library whilst Rose recorded a message for her mum. He was reading an old Gallifrayean story book, he hadn’t seen it in years. His mother had often told him these stories when he was child. He smiled. A happy memory from Gallifrey. They were more and more frequent since he had Rose back in his life. As he thought of Rose she came in to the room.  
  
“All done. Whatcha’ reading?”  
  
“Oh just a book.”  
  
“Oh ha, ha, ha. Very funny. What’s it about?” Rose sat beside him on the sofa.  
  
“It’s a sort of children’s book.”  
  
“Your 907 years old and your reading a children’s book?”  
  
“Oi, its like bedtime stories. I haven’t seen it in years. My mum…”  
  
Rose looked at the Doctor. “Sorry.”  
  
“No, it’s ok, my mum used to read them to me.”  
  
“Would you read me one?”  
  
The Doctor smiled. “It would be my pleasure.”  
  
\---  
  
Things were normal, The Doctor sent Rose’s message to Jackie.   
  
“So what do we… Rose started to say when the TARDIS went haywire. “What the hell have you pressed?”  
  
“Me, why is it whenever ….. Oh never mind. “The Doctor was holding onto the console. “She? Were gonna crash.  
  
 **Prologue**  
  
In her bedroom a small girl was praying. “Dear Santa, thank you for the dolls and the other lovely presents. It’s Easter now. And I don’t mean to bother you. But I don’t know where else to turn. You see there is this crack in my wall.” the little girl looks at this crack. “At night I can hear it. Voices. So if you could send someone to help. I don’t know like a policeman.”  
  
Then she heard the most awful crashing sound. “Hang on.” she ran out of her room.  
  
She grabbed her coat, hat and wellies as she ran. She then saw an old fashioned police box lying on it’s back.  
  
Then the doors crashed open, a hook, then a rope appeared. Then she turned back and saw a hand appear. Then another. Then a head.  
  
“Hello there.”  
  
“Doctor.” came a voice from inside.  
  
“Your all wet.”  
  
“Yeah, hang on Rose.” the Doctor climbed up on to the side of the Tardis and then jumped down. Then he started to pull on another rope. “Ok, I got you.”  
  
The little girl watched as the man, this sopping wet man was pulling someone up. When she appeared she was sopping wet too. “Doctor.”  
  
He helped Rose down. “Oi don’t blame me, I didn’t do a thing. Now if you don’t mind I have to get her upright.” The Doctor manoeuvred Rose out the way.  
  
“Hello.” Rose grinned down at the little girl.  
  
“Hi.”  
  
Then the Doctor pressed his sonic screwdriver. “I wont be a tick.” he climbed back into the TARDIS.  
  
“Is he a mad man?”  
  
“Yes.” Rose smiled.   
  
The Doctor and the TARDIS disappeared and then a few seconds later reappeared. “Right, all sorted, she short circuited for some reason had to fix her.”  
  
“You fixed her in like 20 seconds?” Rose asked.  
  
“20 seconds for you, three days for me. Now hello Miss?”  
  
“Pond, Amelia Pond.”  
  
“Hello Amelia, I’m the Doctor and this is Rose.”  
  
“Have you come to help me?”  
  
Rose looked at the Doctor, she nodded. “Allons-y?” Rose said as she took the Doctor by the hand.   
  
“What do you need help with?”   
  
\---  
  
So Rose and the Doctor helped Amelia with the Atraxi.   
  
“Nice girl.” Rose said.  
  
“Yeah.” The Doctor said. He then looked at the monitor the TARDIS did routine scans now and then. He looked up at Rose.  
  
Rose saw the way he looked at her. “What? Do I have something on me?” she looked around.  
  
He shook his head. “No come with me.” he took her hand.  
  
\---  
  
He lay her down in the med lab.   
  
“What is it?” Rose said worried.  
  
He did the scans and looked at her. “Your…pregnant.”  
  
“You what?” Rose said.  
  
“Twins and…Oh god Rose… they are.”  
  
Rose looked at him. “TWINS?”  
  
He nodded. “Yup and they have two hearts Rose… they are like me.”  
  
He smiled and Rose hugged him.  
  
\---  
  
 **A few weeks later…**  
  
Rose was sat with two little bundles in her arms.  
  
“Susie and Thete.” the Doctor said with a smile.  
  
“Yup.” Rose smiled with tears in her eyes. “Our little family.”  
  
THE END


End file.
